Segredo
by N.Skellington
Summary: É um péssimo título, mas leiam mesmo assim.


A primeira vez que eles se encontraram oficialmente foi quando Diana virou uma porca (literalmente). Ele tinha sido grosseiro com ela, não foi um cavalheiro e não escondeu o quando a achava sexy. Ela não gostou dele. E ele não pôde culpá-la.

Zatanna era uma mulher de classe, então era mais que normal que ela quisesse ficar com um homem de classe, mas vai dizer isso para o Fera B'Wana...

Ele já estava de olho nela por um bom tempo. A primeira vez que ele a viu foi na primeira semana dele, ela estava sentada na mesa do refeitório sozinha lendo um livro que ele achava estupidamente grosso. Fera até pensou em ir lá falar com ela, mas J'honn o chamou antes dele ter a chance de dar um passo. Ele até a procurou depois, mas ela tinha desaparecido.

Quando ele se encontrou de novo com ela Batman o havia chamado para ajudar na busca da Porca Maravilha, ele ficou tão feliz de vê-la de novo que não pôde evitar de dizer muita besteira. Ela não gostou nem um pouco. E deixou bem claro que não tinha ficado a vontade com ele.

Fera não tinha notado isso na hora, a ficha só caiu no dia seguinte. E ele quase se bateu de revolta. Zatanna o evitava no corredor e ele soube mais tarde que ela pediu para J'honn nunca colocá-la junto dele numa missão. Ele ficou com tanta raiva dele mesmo que todos os animais da cidade sentiram.

Fera estava em maus lençóis, ele adorava aquela mulher. Não só porque ela era bonita (o que de fato era), mas porque ela era especial. Ajudava seus amigos, era esperta e tinha milhares de truques na manga. Ele estaria disposto a tudo para conquistá-la. E foi aí Flash que veio com a solução.

-Ela não gosta do Fera B'Wana. – ele disse. – mas quem sabe se ela conhecesse o Mike Maxwell?

No início ele não gostou nem um pouco da ideia, sua verdadeira identidade era uma coisa muito importante para se arriscar. Mas ele pelo menos tinha uma chance. Zatanna só conhecia o Fera, mas não fazia ideia do Mike. Podia dar certo, e não custava nada tentar.

E assim foi, Fera B'Wana deu lugar para Mike Maxwell e ele correu para ver o show dela. Ele sabia que ela era uma feiticeira de verdade, mas mesmo assim o show não deixou de ser mais incrível e no final ele mandou flores para o camarim dela.

E ele continuou fazendo isso nos próximos cinco shows, até ela aparecer para falar com ele. Dava para ver que ela queria conhecer ele, que ela queria conversar com ele. E assim foi por algumas semanas, ele continuou mandando flores pra ela e ela sempre pedia para ele ir falar com ela no camarim. E ele finalmente teve coragem de chamá-la pra sair.

Se ele tivesse pedido com Fera ela teria dito não na hora, mas não foi o Fera que pediu, e sim o Mike.

-Eu adoraria. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois foram jantar em um restaurante italiano e depois foram ver um filme. Ele a deixou escolher o filme e ela escolheu um filme de suspense. Sobre o que era ele não notou, estava muito ocupado olhando pra ela, Zatanna notou só no fim do filme e riu antes de lhe dar um beijo leve na bochecha. Ele pensou que tinha morrido e ido para o céu.

-Eu me diverti. – ela disse brincando com as chaves.

-Eu também.

Ela o olhou por um tempo e a ficha dele caiu, ele pegou as mãos dela e a puxou para mais perto. O beijo dos dois foi mágico, não tinha outra palavra para descrever. A boca dela tinha gosto de mel e ele não se cansou daquele gosto.

As coisas estavam indo maravilhosamente bem para Mike, mas Fera não tinha feito nenhum progresso. Zatanna ainda não gostava dele, nem lhe dirigia a palavra e aquilo só estava complicando as coisas. Como ele ia dizer a verdade para ela se ela se recusava a falar com ele?

No segundo encontro eles foram dançar. A boate era cheia de fumaça e luzes com um jeito misterioso, ela adorou. E eles se beijaram de novo.

No quarto encontro eles finalmente passaram a noite juntos e de manhã ela parecia um anjo adormecido. Dessa vez ele tinha certeza de que estava no céu. E ele fez uma coisa que nunca tinha feito antes para nenhuma de suas namoradas, levou café na cama pra ela.

-Bom dia anjo. – ele disse colocando a bandeja no lado dela.

-Bom dia. – ela respondeu se espreguiçando. – poxa, você fez café pra mim?

-Claro que fiz, você merece até mais que isso.

Ela sorriu um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores e o beijou.

-Sabe o que você é?

-O quê?

-Um cavalheiro.

-Sou mesmo? – ele perguntou não acreditando.

-Claro que é. Você não mente, não esconde as coisas. É muito fofo e sempre está me fazendo sorrir.

Ele engoliu em seco com aquelas palavras, ainda bem que Zatanna não notou, senão ele estaria perdido.

-Eu realmente gosto muito de você Mike.

Ela o beijou de novo e os dois rolaram na cama esquecendo por completo o café da manhã. Mas mesmo assim uma vozinha o incomodava, estava sempre lá dizendo "Mentiroso, você não a merece. Você está mentindo pra ela, mentiroso!".

Ele bem que tentou ignorar essa vozinha, mas não conseguiu. Ela estava sempre lá quando ele estava com ou sem Zatanna, e a vozinha foi ficando cada vez mais forte. Antes ela só sussurrava, agora estava gritando. E ele estava começando a ter sérios problemas para dormir.

-Eu não tô agüentando mais. – ele disse massageando a testa.

-Talvez já tenha passado da hora de falar a verdade pra ela. – Flash aconselhou.

-Mas ela vai me odiar...

-Só tem um jeito de saber.

Mike/Fera pensou no assunto com muito cuidado, se não contasse ele seria para sempre assombrado por aquela voz, isso sem contar que ela iria descobrir um dia. E aí ela iria odiá-lo de verdade. Se ele contasse para ela pessoalmente talvez ela entendesse, talvez ela até o perdoasse e os dois continuariam juntos. A chance disso acontecer era bem pequena, mas ainda assim era melhor que nada. Ele não iria conseguir continuar com aquela farsa por muito tempo, então ele resolveu apostar tudo na segunda opção.

Ele a levou para jantar. O restaurante era escuro e tinha mistério para tudo que era lado, do jeito que ela gostava. Ele tentou contar, mas toda vez que ela sorria e dizia como ele era incrível ele perdia mais a voz.

Eles saíram do restaurante e caminharam pelo parque, estava tarde e não tinha ninguém lá, só eles. Ele passou o braço pelo ombro dela e a puxou para mais perto, se não desse certo ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: que ele ia morrer de saudades dela.

-Sabe o que eu percebi? – ela perguntou.

-O que?

-Que eu te amo.

Ele parou de andar e a encarou, os olhos dela estavam cheios de carinho e amor. Ele não pôde evitar de beijá-la antes de dizer:

-Eu também te amo muito.

-Por que essa carinha triste então?

-Precisamos conversar Zat.

Ele se sentou no banco e ela se sentou do lado dele, os dois ficaram em silêncio de mãos dadas por algum tempo. Mike/Fera estava reunindo toda a sua coragem para falar. Aquilo tinha sido muito mais fácil na cabeça dele, agora ele preferia lutar com um bando de lobos do que contar a ela. Mas aquilo, infelizmente, não era uma opção.

-Eu te amo de verdade Zat. – ele apertou mais a mão dela. – você sabe disso, não sabe?

-Sei. Eu também te amo muito Mike.

-Eu não fui muito honesto com você.

Ela o obrigou a olhar pra ela e ele a encarou triste.

-Você vai me odiar...

-O que você está falando Mike? Está começando a me assustar.

-Não se assuste. – ele segurou o rosto dela. – é que... eu menti pra você.

-Mentiu sobre o quê?

-Meu nome é Mike Maxwell. Mas eu também sou conhecido como Fera B'Wana.

Todo o carinho e amor desapareceram dos olhos dela como num passe de mágica, ela se levantou e soltou a mão da dele. Ele ficou sentado lá rezando para que ela o perdoasse. Zatanna não foi embora, ela ficou absorvendo a nova informação e quando olhou de novo pra ele Fera só viu desapontamento e raiva, muita raiva.

-Você mentiu pra mim. – ela disse friamente.

-Eu sei disso, mas eu não achei outro jeito de falar com você-

-Você mentiu pra mim!

Ela o xingou muito, e ele não respondeu. Não conseguia. Ela até chegou a dar um tapa nele antes de ir embora. Ele não foi atrás dela por dois motivos. O primeiro era que ele sabia que não faria nenhuma diferença. E o segundo é que ela tinha ido embora com magia, ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde ela tinha ido.

Agora Zatanna não só não gostava de Fera B'Wana, mas também odiava Mike Maxwell. E, de novo, ele não podia culpá-la.

Ela estava muito magoada com ele, não por ele ser quem ele era. Mas porque ele tinha mentido pra ela. Ela até poderia ter perdoado a grossura dele, mas não a mentira. E o pior, ela não tinha mentido quando tinha dito que o amava. Ela ainda o amava de todo o coração, e por isso ela não só o odiava, mas também odiava a si mesma por ainda amá-lo, e também nunca ter percebido.

Mike Maxwell sempre tinha sido estranhamente familiar. A voz era familiar, a altura, o sorriso. Ela estava tão brava consigo mesma que seria capaz de se enfeitiçar.

Zatanna não foi trabalhar por três semanas, não conseguia encarar ninguém.

Fera não foi trabalhar por um mês. Ele não estava só triste, mas também com raiva. Ele amava aquela mulher, e ela não queria mais olhar pra cara dele. Ele nunca se perdoaria por ter sido tão idiota.

-Você não sabe bater? – Zatanna perguntou zangada olhando para Batman.

Ele tinha acabado de entrar no apartamento dela pela janela. Ele parecia sério, e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

-Você não atende o telefone. – ele disse.

-Porque eu não quero falar com ninguém!

-Você parece zangada.

-E eu estou mesmo!

-Conte.

Zatanna amarrou a cara, ela e Batman eram amigos. Melhores amigos para ser mais exato. Ele sabia quando ela estava com problemas e ela se esforçava para fazer o mesmo. Ele estava lá quando ela precisava desabafar e ela sempre estava disponível para ajudá-lo em algum problema místico e coisas do tipo.

Como esperado ela contou tudo pra ele, Batman ouviu tudo em silêncio e não a interrompeu nenhuma vez. Quando ela terminou estava com lágrimas nos olhos e ele lhe deu um lenço.

-Parece que você ainda o ama. – ele disse. – se isso for verdade posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Pode. – ele a disse enxugando os olhos.

-Por que você não o perdoa?

-Tá brincando? Ele mentiu pra mim!

-Ele é homem, os homens mentem às vezes.

-Mas eu não acho que poderia voltar a confiar nele.

-Eu admito que ele pisou na bola, mas pelo que eu pude notar você também não lhe deu muitas chances. Ele só queria se aproximar de você e não conseguiria sendo o herói que você conhece.

Zatanna refletiu um pouco. O pior era que Batman tinha razão. Zatanna nunca tido dado a Fera uma chance, ele devia estar desesperado.

-E pelo que parece vocês ainda se amam e eu sinceramente não vejo um motivo bom o bastante para você não o perdoar.

Zatanna o encarou meio perplexa, de algum modo ela esperava que Batman dissesse para ela fazer exatamente o contrário. Mas quando até o _Batman_ dizia que você estava exagerando era melhor parar e pensar melhor.

Quando Fera finalmente voltou pra a Torre ele estava abatido, Flash, Fogo e outros amigos tentaram animá-lo, mas nada funcionou. Ele só mostrou alguma reação quando viu Zatanna, não parecia que ela tinha notado a presença dele. Então ela se virou diretamente pra ele e os dois se encararam por um bom tempo.

Ela suspirou e andou lentamente na direção dele.

-Precisamos conversar. – ela disse.

Os dois se sentaram e Fera baixou os olhos.

-Você mentiu pra mim Mike. – ela disse sem emoção. – traiu a minha confiança. Mas eu admito que eu também não fui muito amigável.

Isso o fez erguer o rosto, nem em seus sonhos mais malucos ele tinha ouvido Zatanna dizer que tinha parte da culpa.

-Eu não gostei do que você fez. – ela falou séria. – eu até entendo porque você fez, mas não gostei de como você fez.

-Por que você está me dizendo isso? – ele perguntou meio tristonho.

-Porque eu não menti pra você. Eu te amo. E por mais incrível que pareça eu sinto saudades de você.

Fera não soube direito o que aconteceu, num segundo ele e Zatanna estava sentados um na frente do outro e depois ele estava a beijando. Ele não tinha registrado a corrida que ele tinha feito em volta da mesa e nem quando ele a agarrou e a puxou para mais perto de si.

Zatanna a princípio não fez nada, afinal tinha sido pega de surpresa. Mas depois passou os braços pelos ombros dele e o beijou de volta. A volta deles muitos heróis estavam batendo palmas, as mais animadas vinham de Flash e Batman (pelo menos o máximo que ele podia ficar animado).

-Eu senti sua falta Zat. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Eu também senti a sua Mike. – aí ela se afastou e ficou séria. – mas nunca mais minta pra mim ou eu vou te transformar em um babuíno!

Todos riram e os dois se beijaram de novo.

_*três anos depois*_

Pois é... Fera e Zatanna se casaram e eles tinham ganhado uma menininha linda chamada Penélope, que, por sorte, ela chegado na mesma época que Mika, a filha de Batman e Diana.

Penélope não parecia ter os poderes do pai, mas as coisas dentro da casa não paravam de flutuar graças às habilidades herdadas da mãe. O casal precisava ficar em alerta constante para que a menina não quebrasse nada.

Ser pai de uma bruxinha não era tarefa fácil, mas eles estavam indo bem.

**Acabou! Eu não sei se eu fiquei satisfeita com essa, mas eu tive que escrever alguma coisa desse casal assim que eu vi o episódio "Esta Porquinha", assim que eu os vi juntos eu soube que algo precisava ser feito.**

**A filha deles não vai aparecer muito na outra história, "Os heróis do amanhã", ela vai fazer rápidas aparições e só, então não criem muitas expectativas.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**


End file.
